


When You Were Young

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Story-Within-A-Story Domestic Abuse, Set In The 2010s, The Sequel Trilogy Is Basically Ben’s Fanfiction, They’re Both Eighteen, generally fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben is a fanfiction writer planning out his predictions for the Space Battles sequels, and Poe is the man he meets in his creative writing class who shares his passion.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I had for some time. For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

The class seemed to be empty when Ben got there except for one lone young Latino man who seemed to be engrossed in his phone. He looked up in that moment even as Ben entered, as he sat down. “You early too?” he said, and Ben was struck by how soft and pleasant-sounding his voice was. 

He looked pretty too, Ben thought, though he had a feeling that it was rude to stare. Ben was still taken in by his hair, curly black hair, and brown eyes.

”You could say that.” Ben said. It was then that he took in the man’s T-shirt, the starship The Millennium Hawk outlined against a starry galaxy. “I don’t mean to bother you, but...I really like your shirt.”

”Not at all,” the man said. “You a Space Battles fan?”

”Since I was a kid.” Ben wondered how much of the story to tell about how much Darth Vader had scared him as a child. Which made it even more ironic that he was now one of Ben’s favorite characters. 

”Same. I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

”Ben. Ben Solo.” Then, “Wait — did your mom name you after Edgar Allen Poe?”

He wondered briefly if it was the wrong thing to say, but Poe burst out laughing. “Y’know,” he said, “I’ll take that over the Kung Fu Panda jokes. Or Teletubbies.”

”Ouch,” Ben said sympathetically. 

“Yeah. After the first Kung Fu Panda movie came out, some jackasses thought making jokes about me fighting Tai Lung was funny.”

”Again, ouch.”

”No problem.”

”I got the puns,” Ben said. “If I had a dollar for every ‘been Solo’ joke...I’m honestly thinking of changing it to Kylo or something.”

”Kylo?”

”Anything would be better.” Ben sighed. “But yeah...what do you think of the upcoming sequels?”

”Should be interesting,” Poe said. “Honestly don’t know why they’re continuing, but hey, at least we get some new content that isn’t, horror of horrors, Ben Starkiller and his miserable fucking cronies of doom." A beat. “Sorry; I can’t stand that fucker.”

”You too?”

”He roughed up his girlfriend with the Force and read her letters. I’m not feeling very sympathetic towards the guy. And then Kane has the gall to call her a traitor — does the guy think she should just go back with her abuser? I don’t care that he’s sixteen; I’m eighteen and I wouldn’t do that...”

”Yes!” Ben said. “And people just aren’t talking about it much...” He sighed. “Thank God the sequels are coming out. No more Force Slap of Retaliation, at least.” He sighed. “Gonna miss the KOTOR era at least, though I can always write my own...”

”You write Space Battles fanfiction?” Poe said. 

”Is that weird?”

”No,” Poe said. “I mean, so do I. What do you write?”

”Lot of prequels and KOTOR stories.” Then, “I’m writing my own take on the sequels right now...”

They talked, even as other people in the class flooded in. 

***

It was when Mrs. Kanata, their creative writing teacher, actually walked in that people quieted down. Maz was diminutive in height, but pretty — in the way that experience ages you well. 

”I presume you are ready for what lies ahead?” Maz said. Even her voice was pleasant to listen to. “Now. Creative writing...I can only assume that many of you are here because you have a passion for it. A desire to create. To change the world. Writing is transformative, always, and now is no exception. In times of unrest, writing can even heal. The question is, why do you write fiction?”

Everyone gave different answers. Ben supposed for him, he just had to. It was like a compulsion. An itch. Like there were stories in his head he needed to release. 

***

It was after class that Ben and Poe exchanged numbers. “Just keep me posted on how your fic’s going. And your assignment, of course.” Poe’s smile could almost lure you in, Ben thought. And he almost wanted to be lured in. 

”No problem,” Ben said. “You too.”

And he doubted, even as he continued through the day, that he could repress his excitement at meeting a new friend. 


End file.
